The wishes of Byakuran and Shouichi
by Will of the Vongola
Summary: It's two years after the future battle and the two have been separated since. It's Christmas Eve and they're tired of feeling alone. When one acts will the other react kindly or push the other away? 10051


It was the beginning of everything, the beginning of a new life and the beginning of things that have yet to come. He would restart, forget and forgive, though on his part there wasn't much to forgive, except the slight betrayal that came from the most important person that he could think of. The person that he'd fallen so far in love with years ago, he grew and cried with the male. Everything good came from him, everything he held up had to do with him.

Byakuran, the boss of the fallen Millifore family sat in his living room alone. The memories of everything flowing back, the battle, the friends, the enemies, the extraordinary power he once held. Laughing he sighed, he lost it all, he lost everything. Ever since he was a child he was always told that power will corrupt, that power will bring pain and misery, and you know what? That's exactly what it brought, it brought misery to him and pain to those around him. Everything he once thought he held dear was lost to him.

Looking out the window he shook his head. It was christmas eve and wouldn't you believe he was home alone. The house that once held so many noises, so many friendly gazes, laughs, lovers, the house that meant everything was empty, empty except for him. Though could he really call himself someone in the house? He himself was empty, he had nothing anymore, he had no reason to be here. Yet he couldn't bring himself to commit suicide, not after what he had done to people.

Perhaps he couldn't be so distraught about it, that all happened then, and the future was fixed and there was nothing that needed to be done. For a while he was kept under tight watch to make sure that he wouldn't do anything. He wouldn't though, not again, not after learning what really could happen to the corrupt power he held so dear. Standing he walked towards the window, wishing things were different, knowing they could never be. Snow was falling, he was supposed to be happy, he was supposed to have everything that he wanted, friends, money, power, and love… But he took it one step to far and ruined it all. He'd been called by the young Vongola boss many times, they still seemed to be on speaking terms so he had at least one friend. But now that he thought about it he didn't think that the Decimo could hate anyone to begin with, he was soft, but that's what made him such a great boss. He thought of his family before money or power, the kid couldn't go corrupt, it was against him.

Turning from the window he started to walk to the darker part of the house, his best friend as of now waited there. Turning into the room he let a smile smile spread across his face. There have been many things wrong with his life since he'd come back from where he was being held, but there was one thing that would always be right in his mind. Looking to the center of the room there stood a white piano, his pride and joy since he'd been back. He learned to play and spent hours upon hours perfecting it, moving on to harder and harder pieces. If you were to count the number of hours he'd spent in this room playing it would more than likely add up to more few months at most. How long had it been since that battle? Two years, that sounded about right.

Moving to sit down on the piano bench he placed his fingers gently on the keys, pressing down on middle C. The noise that rung out reverberated through the house, the erie silence broken by the sweet noise of the piano. Taking a breath he started to play, nothing that he memorized just notes that followed his mood. Somehow Byakuran had a knack for composing on a whim, his mood wrote songs for him and he played them by how his heart felt. He hated what he wrote but it made his heart quiver, ever song reminded him of that boy, that beautiful read headed, gentle boy.

Sighing he leaned back, hands holding him up. "I love you Shouichi, why won't you love me?"

Irie Shouichi sat on his couch, sprawled out sighing. It was so boring, he had nothing to do. Sure he was technically working for the Vongola but there was nothing for him to do at the moment. They were still working on their base and they didn't want him going in and being a mechanic on minor things.

The thing that pissed him off more than anything though was the date. Today, December 24. It was Christmas eve and he was home alone. Ironic isn't it. Rolling over he tumbled off of the couch, landing with an ouch. Looking around he say something lying under the table. Reaching his arm out to pick it up he recoiled at the picture. It was him and Byakuran, in their most precious moments.

Curling into a ball he held the picture close to him, trying not to cry. He missed him, Byakuran that is. Everything about the male drew him in before, the only thing that he hated was the power hungry male he saw during the time of war. But even then he still loved him. He didn't like hurting Byakuran, it hurt to do it... To leave and join the Vongola. He just wanted to be near him again, he wanted to touch him, to talk to him, to whisper and laugh with him. He just wanted Byakuran back. Taking a breath he stood. There was only one thing he could do. Grabbing his coat and gloves he put them on and slipped out into the cold winter evening, walking towards the house of the white haired male, the one he loved so much.

Doing so was stupid of course. He was known for getting sick easily. It was in the negatives and it was snowing, what does he do? But of course he walks in the snow a few miles to get to Byakurans house. He didn't care about getting a cab, hell he didn't know if he could find one out here, right now, and in this weather. Everything was all too unpredictable. After a few freezing minutes he knocked on the front door of the very large, very white house. At that moment he froze, what would he say? What would he do? He hadn't seen Byakuran since the last battle, did Byakuran even want to seem him? Thousands of questions ran through his mind and he had no time to think any more about them before he heard the door softly open.

"Sho-chan?"

Shouichi looked up at Byakuran, suprise and something that resembled happiness in the others eyes.

"Byakuran."

The two stood there for a moment before Shouichi sneezed and Byakuran ushered him in. "You walked here didn't you. Silly boy, you know you get sick easily. Go sit by the fire in the living room, I'll make you some hot tea. Peppermint flavored, I know you enjoy it." Shouichi nodded as he watched the other run off into the direction of the kitchen. Byakuran seemed joyed to have Shouichi back, but perhaps this was all a facade, perhaps none of this was real.

Sitting down on the couch he sighed and leaned back, was this real? A few minutes later he heard light footsteps and smelled the wonderful scent of peppermint. "How did you remember? It's been what, two years?"

"I remember everything about you. You smell, your smile, the way you hold yourself when you walk." Sitting down he handed Shouichi the mug. "I remember the way you collapse when your stomach hurts, the way you cry, the way you laugh. I remember your favorite food and your obsession with the instrument you never learned to play. I remember how you can get so caught up in your work that you ignore the outside world completely, not eating or sleeping until someone breaks you out of your trance. I remember you odd habits in the morning... Shouichi I remember everything about you. These past two years have killed me, not having you near me. I love you Sho-chan, I have for a very, very long time. I understand if you can't love me back but please just stay with me."

Silently Shouichi took a drink of his tea, smiling at the smoothing liquid that tasted of peppermint. "Byakuran... How is this possible? No I shouldn't be asking that, things happen for a reason, it's just how life is." Putting his mug down on the table he looked at Byakuran again. "I've missed you. For two years now I've done nothing but cover myself with work, trying and trying to forget about you. Everything about you motivated me before. These past two years have been nothing but work upon work because I couldn't stop thinking about you. Byakuran, I love you with everything I have. I'm sorry for leaving you but I couldn't stay with you when you were so power hungry. I'll admit originally everything I did was for the Vongola, I didn't care about you. But then I fell in love with you, and I tried to change you but you wouldn't budge. The power went to your head, you change for the worse Byakuran. You killed thousands of people for your dream, you killed so many and I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't take the man I loved killing for a dream... It was so stupid."

Shouichi looked down, afraid to look at Byakuran after what he just told him. He heard a soft chuckled then silky fingers grabbed his chin, pulling his face up. "Don't be afraid love. I know why you did it, and I'm glad you did. It showed me a lot, you leaving me has put me through pain that I needed. I can say though that during these two years I learned to play the piano, just for you. Hoping that one day you would come back and I could play for you. I didn't expect it though. I seriously thought you hated me, that you didn't want anything to do with me again. It scared me, that I would never be able to speak to you again. Shouichi, you are everything to me. You've always been, even when I didn't know it. I don't know if this is too forward or early to say this but will you come back to me? I need you Shouichi."

A smile graced Shouichi's lips as he nodded. "Of course Byakuran. I came here with one goal in mind and you just let me achieve that goal."

"You mean?..."

Shouichi nodded. "I came to get you back."

The smile that graced Byakurans face could shame anyone. It was so pure, so genuine. With that one smile he knew that everything that Byakuran just said was true. He knew that Byakuran had changed, without the power he wasn't hungry for more, or for blood. He was just the same old Byakuran that he knew, the one that he loved.

Leaning forward he gave Byakuran a gentle kiss.

"Sho-chan... Thank you for coming here. I didn't want to be alone on Christmas again."

"Nor did I."

Smiling at each other Shouichi picked up the tea and took a drink, coughing. "You're going to make me feel guilty for getting you sick you idiot. Why did you come when it was this cold?"

"I couldn't wait any longer. I fell off my couch earlier today and I saw a picture of the two of us. It hurt to look at it, it hurt so bad. I swore I was going to die, I just missed everything about you."

Byakuran nodded. "Enough with this talk of the past. We have many things to fix and to catch up on. But for now, until the new year let's just focus on us, only us."

"I love the idea."

Byakuran leaned forward and connected his lips with Shouichi's, giving him the first and greatest kiss he had ever given. The best thing about it? It was with the one that he had loved since college, he finally had him back in his arms, after two long years of regret... He had Shouichi back.


End file.
